


This Can't Be Happening

by Cissa



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Hudson could take everything from her except one thing. Brittany. One-shot, 3x06 sobbing inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Happening

All she can do is run. Her legs are burning and her lungs are screaming for her to breathe. But she just _can't_. Everything is a rush and nothing but her thoughts are coming through.

_This can't be happening._

_This can't be happening._

_Everyone knows._

_Everyone will know._

_Oh god, my parents._

_Oh got, abuela._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_This can't be happening._

She bursts into the Cheerio's locker room which was luckily empty, her back slams against the wall and she slides down. Whatever energy she had used to run out of coach's office had left her. And now she was nothing but a fucking sobbing mess on the floor.

_Everyone knows now._

_They know you're a fucking freak._

The dark cold whisper invades her mind and her breathing rate increases, before she knows it shes gasping for breath as wave after wave of fresh tears pour out. Her knuckles are white from the grip she has on the _stupid_ pleated skirt and all she can do is hide her wet face against her bare knees and hope this is a horrible, terrible nightmare. She wishes with everything in her that this is nothing but a nightmare. A sound torn between a scream of anguish and yell pours out from her mouth. Her normally full bottom lip is red and fuller than before from the grip her teeth as on it.

Her shoulders are shaking uncontrollably and she cant even think straight.

That thought alone makes her break out into a new fresh wave of tears and bitter laughter.

That was it wasn't it? That was the fucking problem, this all happened because she couldn't fucking think straight. She couldn't _be_ straight. She couldn't be normal.

And now, now everything was ruined. Everything was burning and crashing around her. And she was fucking alone. She had nothing left, she had-

And then the white noise in her ears suddenly halted. It was so sudden her head jerked up. A warmth had settled on the spot between her shoulders on her back, dark wet eyes met worried blue ones.

And it was like a reverent whisper.

Brittany.

_Brittany._

Her best friend and lover says nothing only coos at her and pulls her into a full tight hug that has the Latina's face pushed into her pale slender neck. The crying girl does nothing to stop her, the tight grip on her skirt finally releases and now her arms are around the girl she loves so fucking much. She soaks in the warmth, she breathes it in like a suffocating creature, she drinks it in like a man in desert.

Everyone knew now. Everything was ruined. And that stupid tall fucking neanderthal took it all from her and crushed it under his fucking gigantic clumsy feet.

Everything but Brittany.

Because Finn Hudson didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

Brittany loved her.

And that was all the light and beauty she needed in this miserable, stinking world.

Even if she was scared, even if she is angry and sad- and all of these fucking damn _feelings_. She still had one thing.

The girl now kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

She still had Brittany S. Pierce.

And even Finn Hudson couldn't fucking take that from her.


End file.
